


with soy milk, please

by actuallyshua



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, blah blah blah beginning relationship stuff, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19949764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshua/pseuds/actuallyshua
Summary: Dejun hated when it rained.But he looked at Kun, relished in his words, and glanced out the window once again.He imagined rainy days not being so glum anymore. But instead warm and soft. Safe. Full of nothing but soy lattes and Kun's delicate voice."Yeah," He smiled and nodded, "That'd be great."Or -Dejun finally talks to his soy latte love.





	with soy milk, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkwinwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwinwin/gifts).



> sorry for any errors as of right now  
> this was mostly done on my phone which is not my preferred method of writing but  
> THIS NEEDED TO HAPPEN NOW
> 
> will edit it soon ^^

It was raining. 

Dejun hated when it rained. 

He was rested up against the counter, his chin in his palm, as he watched the water droplets collect on the large window across the cafe from him. Building up into large globs before trickling down onto the pavement. Rain meant no customers. Rain meant listening to the same songs on repeat because Sicheng refused to change the station, no matter how many days they had been open. Rain meant getting too lost in his own mind for his own good. Maybe he could clean the espresso machine again. 

Dejun turned his eyes to glance at it, the chrome catching the lights of the cafe. He'd already cleaned it twice today. 

He wished that Sicheng had gone through with the idea of making The Roasted Bean a cat cafe. At least he'd have someone to hang out with as his coworker, Yangyang, was currently sleeping on the floor behind the counter. His loud snores were at least drowning out the music. So, Dejun couldn't really be too mad about that. 

But he was bored, so something had to be done about that. 

With a huff, he stood up straight and adjusted his apron before hiking his leg back and swinging his foot, colliding it with Yangyang's side. 

The boy awoke with a jolt and then a groan, curling up in a ball and clutching his side dramatically. 

"Why couldn't you just tell me it was time to get up?" 

"It's time to get up," Dejun smiled, "Here, I'll make you a latte. I can't stand here in silence anymore. I'm going to lose my mind." 

He set to work making Yangyang's typical vanilla latte, navigating the process with ease. Really, Dejun could make any type of coffee with his eyes closed. He wasn't sure if that was really a good thing or not. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yangyang stand up and stretch out his muscles, surely stiff from his time spent on the tile floor. 

"We haven't had anyone come in?" 

"Not a single person," Dejun shook his head, "It's this weather. Which, to me, doesn't make sense. I love a hot coffee when it's raining outside. Here." He finished the caramel drizzle before handing the mug to Yangyang, who took it with an excited smile. 

"Thanks. And I agree," He took a small sip, the foam leaving a small faux mustache on his upper lip that made Dejun laugh lightly, "Nothing better than one of your lattes on a shitty day."

"Maybe one day I'll teach you to actually use the machines here." 

Yangyang waved a hand, hoisting himself up onto the counter carefully, "Please. We all now I'm just the face of this place. Sicheng only lets me wear this apron for show." 

"Must be nice to be dating the boss. Does he like...pay you?" 

"With his love." Yangyang wiggled his eyebrows and Dejun regretted asking. He shook his head and cleaned up the small mess he made from the latte, glancing up at the door just in case. More people pacing by, some glancing in before continuing on their way, all of them huddling under umbrellas. 

It was a Wednesday. And usually Dejun loved Wednesdays. He never liked to picked favorites amongst their regulars, but really he just couldn't help himself. Wednesdays meant that the history professor would come through the door at exactly 1:30 in the afternoon, papers spilling from his briefcase and sweaters always neatly pressed. Dejun still hadn't caught his name, maybe he just never had the courage to ask, but memorized his order almost immediately. Dejun had planned that today would be the day he would at least attempt to say something, extend himself outside of his comfort zone.

But another glance at the rain and Dejun couldn't help but frown.

Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. 

"What's got you all gloomy? That's the rains job. Come on," Yangyang stuck out his foot, poking Dejun's arm with it, "You're supposed to be my sunshine." 

"I was going to try and talk to him today." 

Yangyang let out a dramatic gasp, placing a hand over his chest, "History buff? Oh, fuck you, rain! What were you going to say?" 

"It's dumb," He sighed, "I was going to give him like a discount on his coffee. Something like that." 

Yangyang stared at him for a while, giving him _that look_. 

"You've been googly eyeing this dude for like six months and _that's_ your plan?" 

"Well what else am I supposed to do?"

Yangyang quickly downed the rest of his latte before sliding off the counter and setting the mug in the sink, surely for Dejun to clean later. He grabbed Dejun's arms firmly, "You're supposed to be bold! Say, hi. My name is Dejun and you're the single hottest man I've ever seen in my life. I'm also incredibly hot. So, what do you say? Dinner at my place?" 

Dejun paused, cocking an eyebrow, before replying, "You think I'm hot?" 

"That's," Yangyang narrowed his eyes, dropping his hands with a sigh, "That's not the point! The point is you need to be more direct! Trust me, it will pay off. It's honestly really gross watching you two. The way he looks at you while you're making his coffee? Something straight out of those shitty romcoms Kunhang and Yukhei make us watch with them. I swear I hear soft violin music playing every time and I'm sick of it. Just ask him out!" 

"No way! Also, asking him to dinner at my place is _too_ forward. He'd have to deal with Ten which no one is ever prepared for."

This made Yangyang laugh, Dejun sharing in the sentiment. 

"God, Ten is like your dad. If you ever bring a boy to that apartment, he's going to sit that poor soul down and grill him for all he's worth." 

A small chime above the door had the two boys nearly jumping to attention and Dejun wasn't disappointed, per say, but he relaxed his muscles and tugged his lips into a small smile.

"Hey, guys." He waved to Kunhang and Yukhei, both boys drenched from the storm and dripping water onto the floor. 

"Working hard or hardly working, boys? Can you believe this rain? It's insane out there. Yukhei had to carry me over a puddle." 

"I literally carried you the entire way, the puddle was just an excuse because you didn't feel like walking."

The two started to bicker, as they always did, and Yangyang and Dejun shared a look before both shaking their heads. Sure, they weren't exactly who he wanted to see in this exact moment, but he loved his friends. 

Dejun set to work making their drinks while Yangyang grabbed the mop and some towels, tossing them to the soaked boys and shooing them out of the way. While he worked his magic, a caramel macchiato for Kunhang and a hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, extra sprinkles for Yukhei, he marinated in Yangyang's words.

How his soy latte man looked at him when he was making his drink. Dejun had never noticed, had been too scared to let his eyes linger on the man for too long. He liked his plan of giving a discounted coffee. Maybe it would spark a conversation outside of the usual small talk that they made.

He glanced up at the clock as he was topping off Yukhei's sugar rush and saw that it was just nearing 1:30 but a large crack of thunder made all the bodies in the cafe jump, Dejun accepting his defeat. 

"Here you are, guys," He approached the small table, placing two mugs on it and Yukhei immediately dove into his, "Sicheng said if I give you another free drink, he'll kick my ass. So pay up." 

"I got it." They both said at the same time before glaring at each other. Sometimes, Dejun envied their relationship. He'd really never seen two people as comfortable with each other as Yukhei and Kunhang. But days like this, with speaking over each other and tugging on wallets and borderline fist fighting over who would pay for coffee, his envy seemed to evaporate and meld itself into annoyance.

Finally, it was decided that Kunhang would pay but only because Yukhei would pay for their movie later, not that Dejun really cared, and he took the money to the register.

And maybe it was because he was too focused on that or maybe it was because he had already accepted defeat, but Dejun didn't hear the small chime above the door. Didn't notice the other body standing at the counter.

Not until a small clearing of a throat could be heard and he looked up, expecting to see Yangyang.

"Oh," He said quickly, "Hi. I'm sorry. I didn't see you come in."

He was here. In all his rain soaked glory.

"No worries. You seemed very focused, I didn't want to interrupt." He smiles and Dejun's chest was filled with the type of warmth that not even a hot coffee could compete with.

He glanced over to the table of his friends and flushed, as they were all staring at him with wide eyes. Yangyang quickly flashed him a thumbs up and he shook his head briefly, turning all his attention back to the man in front of him.

"Hazelnut latte, no whip?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"With soy milk, please."

That went without saying but Dejun smiled anyway, "Coming right up."

"I expected there was going to be a line today. I'm surprised no one is here." The smalltalk began and Dejun wished his friends would stop leaning over their table, trying to listen in.

"Yeah, this weather really drains business for us."

"That's silly. This weather is perfect for a coffee. You know, I have to admit something," Dejun glanced up from the steamed milk at the man, he was much more chatty today, "I tried a different coffee shop the other day with a coworker of mine. I got the exact same thing I get here but it just wasn't as good. I think you've been spoiling me."

And it was ridiculous, really. How even with his hair stuck to his face and his outfit disheveled from the storm, he still looked like something out of a dream. Ridiculous and a bit unfair. 

The first thing Dejun ever noticed about him were his eyes. Swirling with browns and caramels that Dejun would never be able to capture in even his finest latte art attempts. They were kind and curious and soft. 

"Ah, well. That's very nice of you to say but I can't help but be a little offended you went somewhere else." He was trying his best to continue the playful banter but it was never his strong suit, worried his nerves would cause him to tumble over his words. 

"Trust me," He waved a hand, "It wasn't my choice. Oh, you have name tags now. Is that new or have I just never noticed?" 

Dejun glanced down at his apron and the very gaudy name tag Sicheng had ordered for him. It was heinous, one of the ugliest things he'd ever seen, but forced a smile as Sicheng had presented it to him. 

"It's new."

"Well, it saves me the embarrassment of trying to casually ask for your name, then. I've been thinking about how to slip that question in for a while now. Dejun," He said his name and Dejun almost had to grab hold of the counter to prevent himself from falling, "That's a very pretty name."

Was he dreaming? 

No, surely he wasn't. He remembered his alarm going off this morning. Remembered showering and getting ready, hopping on his bike and opening the cafe. But he'd had more elaborate dreams before. As a just in case, he reached under the counter and painfully pinched his leg. 

Nope. Still here.

"Thank you." He finally managed to get out, trying to keep his hands steady as he finished the drink. And maybe he was taking a little bit longer than he usually did. Just maybe.

"I'm sorry, did that make you uncomfortable? God," The man shook his head, leaving small water droplets behind, "You know, I had gone over saying something like that time and time again in my head but hearing it out loud is just so much worse. I'm sorry." 

Dejun looked over to see Yangyang practically standing on his chair, his hands in his hair as he looked at Dejun with wild eyes. 

Yes, this had to be a dream. 

"I - what? No, that's um," He paused, trying to find his footing, "That's really nice. I guess now would be the time where I ask for your name?" 

Because he'd been referring to him as No Soy, Latte Man, and History Buff for far too long. 

"Kun." 

Short, sweet, to the point. Oddly enough, exactly what Dejun had been expecting. 

"Nice to really meet you, Kun. Here's your drink." He slid the large cup across the counter, Kun reaching for a lid before hesitating, Dejun's eyes watching as his hand hovered over the lids for a moment before retracting.

"Sorry, I should've said this one isn't to go. I was planning on staying and getting some work done, if that's alright?" 

Dejun was about to reply but was cut off by Yangyang suddenly joining him behind the counter and he braced himself for whatever was about to leave the boy's mouth. He was a wild card, totally unable to predict or layout what was going to happen next, and most of the time Dejun found a sense of entertainment in that. But in this moment, he was terrified. 

"You should absolutely stay! Have you ever tried any of our pastries? Not only is Dejun an amazing barista, but he's also a grade A baker." 

Kun seemed surprised at Yangyang's sudden appearance but quickly gathered himself, a small smile playing on his lips, "I haven't but today seems like a good day to try one. What do you recommend?"

Yangyang began to ramble on about the various types of baked goods they have, Kun following him over to the glass display. There was nothing Dejun could do about this, it was totally out of his hands. Instead of wallowing in his own fears and anxieties, he busied himself with cleaning, trying to drown out the sounds of laughter from next to him. He was never really the type to ever doubt himself, not often letting insecurities get the best of him, but sometimes it was just a bit too difficult to ignore. Like a mosquito bite on the back of your knee. You could only ignore the itch for so long before mercilessly scratching at it. Yangyang had been his best friend for years now, too many to even count, and Dejun loved him more than most things on Earth.

But Yangyang was everything that he wasn't. He was confident and unapologetically himself. He could walk into a room full of strangers and after just a few short minutes, they would all be his friends. Infectious and big-hearted to almost a fault, Dejun sometimes couldn't help but feel small next to him.

It was never Yangyang's fault. It was always his own. 

The two returned to the register, Yangyang laying a heavy hand on Dejun's shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "He went with one coconut bun and one taro. Excellent choices. Those are my favorite that you make."

"You must be here around the clock. I don't think I've ever seen anyone else working here," Kun said, but then gestured to Yangyang, "Present company excluded." 

"I don't really work here. My boyfriend is the owner so I get a free ride to hang out and drink all of Dejun's coffee." 

Dejun listened to Kun's small laughter again as he punched the numbers into the register, purposefully leaving off the two pastries, before looking up and mustering a hopefully not nervous looking smile, "Sicheng doesn't really trust anyone else with his business and I don't mind being here all the time. That'll be ¥30.93." 

With a nod, Kun reached into his pocket before looking back up with a curious look on his face, "That's how much I always pay for my coffee. How much are the buns?" 

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house." 

"No, no. I'll pay for them!" He insisted and Yangyang took that as his cue to leave, rejoining the peanut gallery of Yukhei and Kunhang, who had been watching Dejun the entire time, sharing whispers between them. 

"It's okay, really! You come here all the time and you always leave a nice tip in the jar."

"Please, you deserve the tips. Just let me pay!"

"Oh god," Dejun overheard Yangyang loudly whisper, as he was never really good at keeping his voice down, "It's a bloodbath." 

"Kun," Dejun stated sharply, "Your total is ¥30.93."

"Dejun," Kun mocked his tone of voice and the barista couldn't help but laugh, "No, it is not." 

"I could really stand here and do this all day." 

Kun paused at this and Dejun felt his heart pick up the pace. Was this how it would all come to an end? Dejun attempting to make a wave in Kun's life but instead making a tsunami? He was just trying to be playful, really. He was about to open his mouth to speak, to apologize, to say anything, but Kun beat him to it. 

"Yeah," He slid too many bills for the total Dejun had given him across the counter, "So could I." 

Yangyang was right. This was like a movie. The shining of Kun's eyes. The small smiles and shy laughs. 

This was, of course, all interrupted by Yukhei letting out an obnoxiously loud "awh" and Kunhang promptly smacking him upside the head. Kun turned to the group before quickly facing Dejun again, his cheeks painted a dusty rose and eyes lowered. He reached up and cutely scratched the back of his neck, "Well, that's embarrassing. I'll um, I'll be at the table in the corner by the window. I like to watch the rain. If you get a chance to take a break, maybe you could join me?"

Dejun hated when it rained. 

But he looked at Kun, relished in his words, and glanced out the window once again. 

He imagined rainy days not being so glum anymore. But instead warm and soft. Safe. Full of nothing but soy lattes and Kun's delicate voice. 

"Yeah," He smiled and nodded, "That'd be great." 

**Author's Note:**

> HHBBBBLEEHHHH this was just written on a whim because I FELT LIKE IT
> 
> gifted to my sweet shauna for always being my rock, one of my best friends, and the only person i can yell about wayv with into the wee hours of the morning
> 
> feel free to check out my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hongshus) if you'd like 
> 
> thanks for checking it out <3


End file.
